


trouvaille

by softboyme



Series: mini stories [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Drunk Calum, Drunk Luke, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, although it's not really porn, basically luke meets calum, calum comes home with luke, i only wrote the foreplay, kind of but not really I think?, they're both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trouvaille<br/>/'tru:vʌi/<br/>(n.) a lucky find</p><p>Luke thinks that they're best when they're both naked, and Calum is so pretty when he rolls around in the sheets. </p><p>Inspired by Lakenet by Morgan Sulele</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song on the radio yesterday, and it's my new favourite so I decided to turn it into a one shot. The song is in norwegian, but if you want to listen to it here's a link to an english translation: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/lakenet-sheet.html
> 
> (this isn't edited, sorry for any mistakes)

It was a Saturday night and Luke was walking down the streets of Sydney by himself. He'd had just a few too many drinks, but felt like he was allowed. After all he had just finished a week at his parents house, and although he loved them to bits he couldn't help but think that they made him feel bad about himself. He hated admitting this because doing so made him feel like a shitty person, and a shitty son. Now, the problem wasn't his parents as much as it was his grandparents. And his brothers' girlfriends, he adds as an afterthought. The problem was that his brothers' girlfriends never stop trying to match him with their gay friends, and his grandparents won't accept the fact that their youngest grandson is bisexual. His parents just didn't do much about it.

 

The blond stumbles into a street light, pouting and rubbing his nose before falling into someone's chest, as the accident caused him to lose his balance. The stranger quickly push at him, obviously not enjoying a drunk stranger drooling on his clothes.  When he's done pouting and he's ready to continue on his way back home he hears the most beautiful sound his ears have ever been blessed with. It's someone laughing, and yeah Luke's not too drunk to realize that the person is probably laughing at him, but he can't find it in himself to care. He looks up and is met with a dark skinned god, at least that is what the man looks like to Luke. The stranger has got black hair, brown skin and Luke really wants to run his fingers through his hair and taste his skin, because it looks so soft and in the young man's drunken mind this guy is the most wonderful piece of art that's ever existed. His plump lips was stretched into a huge smile, his eyes nearly shut.

 

Luke never believed in love at first sight, but right now he's drunk,  slightly cold and the longer he looks at the beautiful stranger the lonelier he feels. He starts walking towards him then, making a quick decision to get rid of the distance between them. It doesn't take long before they're standing face to face, probably closer than they would if they were both sober, he notes. Then he starts talking and Luke starts questioning his sanity, because he can't actually be falling in love with a drunken stranger who's done nothing but laugh at him so far, can he? He manages to catch the guys name, Calum and he hopefully replied with his own. He's not quite sure because Calum's voice is playing loudly in his head and yeah, he might be falling in love with his voice and looks because the dark haired man is simply beautiful.

 

Luke, in his intoxicated condition, couldn't think of any words strong enough to describe Calum. So he told him, tried to put it into words but the man only laughed at him again. The blond didn't care though, he just grinned and started laughing himself because Calum's laughter was contagious. "It's far to go to mine" Luke could feel a hand on his waist, grinning wide at the warmth that spread from it and out into the rest of his body, causing him to feel hot even in the crisp night air. Remembering how the other man was talking to him, he focused intently on his mouth. They must have looked a bit ridiculous, but Calum asked him nicely if "maybe you and I can go home to you?" and all Luke could do was nod vigorously.

 

Roughly 20 minutes later they were stumbling through the blond man's apartment to get to his bedroom, only stopping by the kitchen to get a quick drink first. When they arrived at their destination, Calum was quick to strip out of his clothes while Luke was becoming more certain that this was true love. What else could possibly bring the feeling he's currently got? He's not sure and he's not going to waste time thinking about it. Calum starts giggling and makes a comment about how Luke is still fully clothed, which almost has a sobering effect on the pale man, because the the words are accompanied by a pout and wide eyes staring at him as if the other is genuinely hurt by this.

 

Therefore he tries to quickly shed his own clothes as well, but keeps getting his arms tangled and the alcohol in his system makes taking his pants of about as difficult as balancing on a sewing thread. He eventually succeed though, grinning wide again as Calum once again laughs at him. He can feel the laughter bubbling up from his throat as well, as he throws himself forward, wrapping his arms around the other and they fall back onto the bed. Someone leans forward the few extra centimeters, he's not sure who but he's thankful nonetheless.

 

After exploring each others mouths, and touching just about every inch of skin on their bodies, Luke starts nipping softly on the Calum's jaw. He's got one hand on the other's waist and the other is moving towards his soft looking hair. Running his fingers through the dark hair, he pulls slightly eliciting a quiet moan. This only fuels Luke, and together with the alcohol currently floating through his bloodstream, gives him confidence enough to pull Calum's head back by his hair. He licks and suck bruises into his neck, loving the sounds it gets him. Thinking to himself that Calum's moans are even more beautiful than his laugh, which had seemed impossible just ten minutes earlier.

 

Eventually the blond gets up to go fetch lube and a condom, but when he's about to climb back onto the bed he can't help but stop and stare, speechless at the sight in front of him. He vaguely recalls something about Calum looking gorgeous earlier, but this was beyond anything. Calum who was lying naked on the bed, looking at Luke as if he was the world and everything good in it. His breathing was uneven and he was reaching his hands out as if begging Luke to come back to him. Still forming hickeys was littering his skin, accompanied by a thin layer of sweat.

 

The dark skinned man was starting to whine now, moving around a bit, and yeah there was no doubt in Lukes mind that this here was love. He tried sorting his thoughts to tell Calum this, explain how good he actually looked, but all that came out was something along the lines of "you look so pretty when you roll around in the sheets." Apparently that was good enough though. Calum flushes red and throws his arms over his face out of embarrassment, but Luke can still see the wide grin he's got. And he's willing to bet anything that his eyes are doing that same wrinkly thing they did earlier, when they met out on the street.

 

It's Luke who laughs first this time. He gets back on the bed, settling above the dark dark skinned beauty. Leaning down to place a sloppy, yet nice, kiss to his lips. Then they're both laughing and Luke's a hundred percent sure that he's in love.


End file.
